Precursor of Ghost X RWBY My Next Day
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Hope's been doing some things. Let's catch up with him before the movie.


_"My name is Hope Xiao Rose. I was born in the Arears Dimension. I'm 1222 years old. And when most people who saw this last saw me, I just learned that I changed everything too much. Me and Lightning got a divorce, Emily didn't invite me to her wedding, my eyes changed. They're rainbow now. I've been doing some traveling. I saved time and a bay with three cute teens. Chloe and Max and Kate... shut up, I was a legend there. I helped Korra defeat Kuvira. I met Bayonetta, and trust me, the sparks flew between us. We kissed sometimes. It was nice. Unfortunately, I believe that I met her too late. I also gained the Mugen Eyecon, an amazingly powerful form. I met a freedom fighter and a woman with a warrior's heart. Heh, V and Eevee. I think that was her name. Now, where am I? Ah. Gotham. Time to fight"_

Six men with guns started loading a van with crates, as a man watched from the shadows. "Hey, hurry up guys, what if the bat comes!?" Asked a guy. "You numph! It's 11pm, he's only around between midnight and 7am!" Shouted another. The man in the shadows then jumped down from his position, in front of the men, revealing himself to be Hope. "Don't you guys know stealing is illegal?" Asked Hope. "Kid, get outta here, or you'll get shot!" Shouted a guy. "Oh? By you guys? Well, I'd like to see that, but. I'm here to stop you" Said Hope, as he pulled his Hookblades out of there cases, and his eyes glowed for a second. "What the hell was that!?" Asked a guy, as they all opened fire at Hope, but Hope disappeared, and then reappeared behind one guy, and wrapped the hook of the Hookblade around his neck, then threw him into the side of the van, knocking him out. "Five" Said Hope. Hope then climbed on top of the van and jumped on top of three of the men, knocking them out. "You guys are such lightweights. Batman probably wouldn't even have to touch you to beat you guys" Said Hope, as he put his hookblades back in there cases. "Come on. Fisticuffs round" Said Hope. "We're not smucks" Said a guy, as they fired at Hope. "Lier" Said Hope, as he disappeared, and then reappeared between the two of them, and disarmed them. They both then tried to punch Hope, but he grabbed both of there fists. "Smucks" Said Hope, before he kicked both of them in the legs, knocking them to there knees, before he pushed there heads back into the van, knocking them out. "What brutal methods, but not one of the bat clan. Hum. Riddle me this. What am I? The manufacturers doesn't need me, the buyer doesn't want me, and the user doesn't know he's using me" Said a man in a green tuxedo with black question marks on the collar, as he walked towards Hope. "Hum. Simple riddle. A coffin" Said Hope. "Oh? How'd you guess so easily?" Asked the man. "Easy. The manufacturer is making the coffin, so he wouldn't need that coffin. The buyer doesn't want it because that could strike fear into them, and the user would be dead" Said Hope. "Wanna do another riddle?" Asked the man. "Give me a name" Said Hope. "The Riddler" Said The Riddler. "You're a criminal" Said Hope. "Answer all my riddles correctly, and maybe I'll go to jail. Here's riddle two. Who am I? I dig out tiny caves, and store silver and gold in them. I also make bridges of silver and crowns of gold. They are the smallest you could imagine. Sooner or later, everyone needs my help, but everyone is afraid of me" Said Riddler. "It's a dentist" Said Hope, causing Riddler to grunt. "Three! I know a word. Six letters it contains. Take one away, and twelve remain" Said Riddler. "Dozen" Said Hope. "Gah! Number four. I am the beginning of the end, and the end of space and time. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?" Asked Riddler. "You would be an E" Said Hope. "Number 5! What had rivers with no water, forests with no trees and cites with no buildings!?" Asked Riddler. "A map" Said Hope. "You must be cheating! 6! Two men are in a desert! They both have there packs on! One of them are dead! The one alive has his pack open, but the dead one does not! What is in the packs!?" Asked Riddler. "Parachute packs" Said Hope. "YOU STINKING CHEATER! 7!" Shouted Riddler, as a man with a gun started sneaking up behind Hope. "WHAT CAN YOU GET ARRESTED FOR ATTEMPTING, BUT NOT FOR COMMITING!?" Asked Riddler. Suddenly, the man behind Hope fired, but Hope moved his head slightly to the right, making the bullet hit The Riddler in the head instead, killing him. Hope then disarmed the man behind himself, before kicking him in the neck, knocking him out. "The answer is suicide" Said Hope, as he disappeared.

 _"I've also gotten back into dating. That's right, I guess Lightning has as well. I'm now dating some kind of royalty. Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower. She's really cute. She also has a nice hat. And a sword staff. And such a sensual accent. Ohhhhhhhhh, that accent"_

Hope appears, in front of Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower, holding a basket. "Now, how do you wake her up? Um..." Said Hope, before Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower put her left hand on his cheek. "Hello, my sweet" Said Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower. "Hello, Maria" Said Hope, as he kissed her. "What's in the basket?" Asked Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower. "Drinks" Said Hope. "What kind of drinks, my sweet?" Asked Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower. "The finest wines from my realm, my sweet. You got your Armand de Brignac, your Bodega Catena Zapata, your FAT bastard, your..." Said Hope. "Hah hah hah. Hope, stop. But why are you giving me all of this?" Asked Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower. "Sorry, but this was meant to be a quick visit" Said Hope, as he kissed Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower, before disappearing. "... He took my hat again" Said Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower.

 _"I love her hat. She also has nice hair. 10/10 would be best waifu, whatever that is. Yeah. But I only cut that short because I got a call from Yang. Somethings going down in Vale. We're all meeting in her house. HRWBY, EJNPR, CFVY, Neon, SSSN, Neo and Cinder. I'm some sort of happy, for once..."_

Hope appeared, in a darkened room, wearing Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower's hat. "Hello? Anyone here? What's the problem? Gods killed all?" Asked Hope, as he turned on the lights. "Surprise!" Shouted Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Emily, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Coco, Fox, Velvet, Yashi, Neon, Sun, Neptune, Sage, Scarlet, Neo, Cinder and Teto. "It's my birthday?" Asked Hope. "Yeah! Happy 1,223rd!" Shouted Emily. "How'd you forget?" Asked Coco. "I've been travelling..." Said Hope. "Technically, it's my 1,224th..." Thought Hope. "Hey, who's hat is that?" Asked Neon. "I like it" Said Emily. "Hehm. It's my girlfriends" Said Hope, as he took a seat on the couch, between Yang and Fox. "You're... girlfriends?" Asked Yang. "Yeah. Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower" Said Hope. "Hope, you already have a girlfriend!?" Asked Velvet. "Yeah. What, and Lightning hasn't? Come on. She must of had at least two after I left" Said Hope, as he took a drink of some Aided Lemon: Kiwi Flavour. "Hope... Lightning's been depressed ever since you two divorced" Said Ruby. "What? No way. Lightning is a strong independent lady who has never needed anyone. She only loved me because she took pity in me, and wanted to give me somewhere to stay. And then, maybe the love possibly became real. But, in the end, it wasn't real enough" Said Hope, depressed. "You really think that!?" Asked Lightning, as she walked into the room. "Lightning?" Asked Hope. "You really think that I never loved you!? Hope, you idiot! I always loved you!" Shouted Lightning. "... Can we talk about later? I know I fucked up, but it's my birthday, and others, possibly including yourself, are trying to enjoy number 1,224. So, can we talk later? Please?" Asked Hope. "... Yes" Said Lightning. "Thank you" Said Hope.

3 hours later

Everyone but Yang, Emily, Teto, Hope and Lightning had left. "So, why do you think I never loved you!?" Asked Lightning. "I'm sorry... I know that you loved me very dearly. But, I've moved on. And so should you. Don't be sad that were not together anymore. Be happy, so that you can meet someone new" Said Hope. "Hope..." Said Lightning. "Please, Claire. I want you to be happy. I don't hate you. I just want you to be happy" Said Hope, as he shed a tear. "Hope, are you ok?" Asked Yang. "No..." Said Hope. Suddenly, Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower appeared beside Hope. "Maria!" Shouted Hope, as he hugged Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower. "Hope... who made you cry?..." Asked Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower. "Nobody did. I made myself cry. With thinking out loud" Said Hope. "Hope, who is this?" Asked Emily. "Oh, yeah..." Said Hope. "I am Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower, and Hope's girlfriend" Said Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower. "She's cute" Said Emily. "Thanks?" Asked Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower. "Yeah, that was a complement" Said Hope, as he gave Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower her hat back. "So, how did you two meet?" Asked Lightning. "Haha, funny story really..." Said Hope. "We were fighting. I thought he wanted the secret of the hunter" Said Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower. "I didn't. I tried calming her down and stuff. It was fun" Said Hope. "Well, ah, hello Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower" Said Lightning. "Please, call me Maria. I'm a blood and fire magic user, and you?" Asked Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower. "I'm... God?" Asked Lightning. "Well, I guess you two are on good terms" Said Hope. "Yeah, sure..." Said Lightning. "Hum. Well, it's just my two beloved, and my two married friends, and Yang, my brudda. So, shall we watch a movie?" Asked Hope. "What's a movie?" Asked Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower. "Um... you know real life, right? And how it stuff? Yes, that" Said Hope. "Good explanation" Said Emily. "I missed you two. Now, Emily. Let's get food, drinks and a movie. Emily, this is Maria's first movie. We need a good movie" Said Hope. "Ok, Jaws coming up" Said Emily. "What? No... I'll get the movie" Said Hope. "You take too long" Said Emily. "You pick movies I don't like" Said Hope. "How about I come and get the movie?" Asked Maria. "Yeah" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Emily. "Let's go" Said Hope, as he, Emily and Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower disappeared. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Asked Teto. "So much..." Said Lightning.

The Next Day

Hope woke up, to be in a bed with Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower and Lightning. Hope quickly disappeared, and then reappeared at the foot of the bed. Hope then put on his shirt, and then exited the room. "You fucked them" Said Yang, making omelettes. "Fuck you I fucked them" Snapped Hope, as he drank some milk. "Ok, you didn't" Said Yang. "Maybe I did" Said Hope. "No, I was joking" Said Yang. "Thank god" Said Hope. "But, you may have fuck me" Said Yang. "... Fuck you I fucked you...?" Asked Hope. "No, please, not again" Said Yang. "I don't know if you're being serious or not. Yang, you're scaring me" Said Hope. "No, you fucked no one. I put you in the same bed as you for fun" Said Yang. "Where's the married couple?" Asked Hope. "At there home... what's wrong with your eyes?" Asked Yang. "Um... I got the wrong batteries" Said Hope. "I like them" Said Yang. "Thanks" Said Hope, as she hugged Yang and picked her up. "Woah! When'd you get so strong!?" Asked Yang. "Comes with the eyes" Said Hope, as he dropped Yang. "Hope... what'd you mean last night? When you said you were 1224?" Asked Yang. "... I've been doing a lot of traveling" Said Hope. "And?" Asked Yang. "I liked it" Said Hope. "Wow. Monster attack" Said Yang. "Ok. Let's go take care of it" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Yang, before Hope touched her arm and they both disappeared.

Meanwhile, in downtown Vale

Hope and Yang appeared, to see Perfect Gammaizer. "What are you? I've never seen you before" Said Hope. "We are the Perfect Gammaizer" Said Perfect Gammaizer. "Ok..." Said Hope, as he put on a Ghost Driver. "What is that?" Asked Yang. "The Ghost Driver. Here, use this" Said Hope, as he gave her a Ghost Driver and the Nobunaga Eyecon. Hope then placed a white eyecon into his Ghost Driver. "Eye! Bachimira! Bachimira! Bachimira!" Declared Hope's Ghost Driver. "I see" Said Yang, as she placed the Nobunaga Eyecon into her Ghost Driver. "Eye! Bachimiro! Bachimiro! Bachimiro!" Declared Yang's Ghost Driver. "Lever" Said Hope, as he used the lever on his Ghost Driver. "Mugen: Mugen! Go! Go! Gotta Ghost!" Declared Hope's Ghost Driver, as he transformed into Mugen Damashii. Yang then did the same as Hope. "Kaigen! Nobunaga! My Conquering Drama! Victory at Okehazama!" Declared Yang's Ghost Driver, as she transformed into Specter Nobunaga Damashii. "Destroy" Said Perfect Gammaizer, as he shot vines at Hope and Yang, witch they dodged. Hope then summoned the Gan Gan Saber in Nitoryu Mode, before trying to attack the Perfect Gammaizer, but he grabbed the Gan Gan Saber, before he knocked him back. "Well... I guess you're powerful" Said Hope. Yang then summoned the Gan Gan Hand, and started shooting at the Perfect Gammaizer, with the shots having no effect. The Perfect Gammaizer then trapped Yang in vines, before walking towards Hope, with the Gan Gan Saber in his hands. Hope then stood up, and tried to punch the Perfect Gammaizer, but the Perfect Gammaizer dodged it, and stabbed Hope with both of the Gan Gan Saber Nitoryu Mode Swords, and then Hope turned into dust, fading away. The Perfect Gammaizer then walked away, freeing Yang.

 _"Hello, my name is Adolf Hitler. Could you gather the 15 heroic Eyecons for me? They live with Ghost, Specter and Necrom. I'll give you 8 Eyecons. They are extremely powerful"_

 _"Yes I will"_


End file.
